Powa Maka Moana
by zebraboymom
Summary: What could have happened at the end of the episode where they saved the college kids from pirates. Steve/Kono fluff.


Powa Maka Moana

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Oh, Man!

Author Notes: Just a little post ep one shot for Powa Maka Moana. Who could miss the sweet smiles and silent exchange between Steve and Kono as they celebrated getting the kidnapped college kids back to their families?

Steve watched as the kids were reunited with their parents. He smiled as he watched Kono walking around soaking it up. They didn't often get to have a feel good moment in their line of work and he enjoyed watching her. She looked over at him and smiled as she held the mother that was hugging her. Steve rested his chin on his hand and smiled back at her.

Kono saw Steve watching her with the families. She could tell by the look on his face that he was feeling great about getting the kids back. It felt so good today. This is why she went into police work. This should happen more often. It made her feel so proud of their team ad how they worked together. She loved the way Steve cared about people. She saw his pain in every difficult case they took on. She loved that it mattered to him. She loved…him. Yep. She was admitting it to herself finally after almost a year on his team. She was falling hopelessly, terminally in love with him.

When she walked over to the guys, folks continued to stop by and hug and shake hands with them. Even the kids came to share their thanks. After almost an hour the last family finally departed. The kids would have to come in and give their statements, but for tonight they could go and be with their families. When they all walked out together Kono was flying. She couldn't wait to be dropped off at headquarters so she could jump in her jeep and head home.

"Well, I am off to spend some time with Grace. Later fellow heroes."

"Can I catch a ride? I'm heading over to the hospital for a bit." Chin followed Danny.

"So, I guess you need a ride Kono. My jeep is over there. One of the guys brought it for me from headquarters."

"Sure, sounds great." Kono couldn't believe her luck.

As soon as Steve started the jeep he looked over at Kono.

"So what are you going to do with the rest of your day? Sleep?"

"Are you kidding? I'm going surfing. That's how I celebrate."

"Mind some company? Surfing is how I celebrate too."

"Sounds great. I have an extra board if you don't want to take time to go home. We could head straight to my place on the beach."

"You have a place on the beach? Really?"

"Hey man when you need to practice every day you have to stay close to the water. It's my grandmother's old house. She gave it to me when she had to move in with my parents. Let's go."

They talked all the way to Kono's about the case. When they got to her house, Kono gestured to the extra board leaning up against her railing. Grab that one and I'll be right there. Steve grinned and pulled his shirt over his head, grabbed the board and headed down to the beach. Steve couldn't believe he was going to spend alone time with Kono. They usually did things as a group outside of work. This would be a chance to get to know her better. He liked Kono. He liked her a lot. Okay, he adored her and her cute dimples and her badass ways. Since he and Catherine had broken up, he had found himself more and more drawn to her. He wanted to hit the waves, but decided he'd rather wait for her first. They could paddle out together. He sat and allowed himself to be mesmerized by the waves. They always cleared his head and made him feel at peace. The case had ended happily. He just wished he could have returned every kid to his or her parents. Why did people think they could handle stuff like this on their own? He felt terrible for the boy's mother. She was in pain and the father was probably never going to forgive himself. Steve wondered if their marriage could survive something like that. He thought about the kid and how scared he must have been and without realizing it, a tear slipped down his face.

"Hey Brah, how come you haven't gone in yet?"

Steve looked up to catch Kono smiling down at him in a gorgeous red bikini. He face fell when she saw the look on his. She dropped down in the sand beside him and reached out to cup his face.

"Steve, what's wrong?"

Steve covered her hand with his. He smiled at her and she gently thumbed away the tear with her other hand. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

"I just wish we could have saved everybody."

"I know. Me too. But we did save a lot of other kids. They are with their parents right now and there was no way you could have known and stopped that father. He made the choice that got his son killed, not you."

Steve smiled at Kono.

"You always know how to make me feel better."

"You do the same for me."

Kono dropped his hand reluctantly. The moment was getting just a bit intense for her and she didn't know how Steve was feeling at the moment about the intimacy of her touch. She wished they could stay just like this looking into each other's eyes forever, but they were there to surf and she wanted Steve to forget about the sad part of their day and rejoice in the good part. She stood up and reached out her hand to pull him up off the sand.

"Now come on. The waves are calling our names. Let's just surf and be happy for once."

Steve smiled and took her hand. He had not wanted the tender moment to end, but he didn't know how Kono felt. He did want to surf with her. He let her pull him up and she almost fell over backwards from pulling hard enough to get his tall lanky body up off the sand. Steve caught her around the waist as she started to tumble backwards. He couldn't help himself. He pulled her to him. Kono gasped and looked up into his face. The look she saw took her breath away. Before she knew what was happening, Steve's lips were on hers. She ran her arms up around his neck and sighed into the kiss.

Kono's lips were like velvet. Steve couldn't believe he was finally holding her and kissing her. He lifted her off the ground and held her as close as he could manage without breaking her ribs. He smiled into the kiss. When he finally set her back down on the ground she smiled up at him with the most dazzling dimpled grin he had ever seen.

"What was that for?"

"I like you Kono. I'd like to do more than just surf with you. I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a real date with me?"

Steve bit his lower lip waiting for her answer. It came out in a whisper.

"I'd like that so much."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah."

Steve grabbed her up again and swung her around like a rag doll. He set her down and grabbed his board and her hand.

"Let's celebrate."

Kono laughed and grabbed her own board as they waded out into the surf.

"First one to catch a wave decides where we go for our first official date."

Steve dove out into the waves as he jumped on the board. Kono followed him and they headed out for a bit. When they turned their boards around to wait for a wave, he leaned over and gave her one more kiss.

"Great. Bowling sounds really good to me."

"What? I was thinking dinner on the water somewhere."

"Well, here comes a big one. How bad do you want it?" 


End file.
